cawfandomcom-20200216-history
UWF Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2005
UWF Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2005 was very first Mega Event that UWF aired and was also the season finale for the first season. It took place on August 17, 2005 and used the Survivor Series 2002 arena from Smackdown! Here Comes the Pain. The show was commentated by Veg-O-Man. The main event featured Mario defending the UWF Championship against Link and The Punisher in a Hell in a Cell Match. Other title matches included Hitler defending the American Championship against Charlie Chaplin, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac and Dark Tornado as well as the Mortal Kombatants defending the tag team titles in a Seven Team Gauntlet Match. =Background= Muhammed Hassan was kicked off of WWE television after The Great American Bash 2005. He had some men dressed like terrorists attack the Undertaker on an episode of Smackdown! Unfortunately, England had a train bombing the day the show aired and there wasn't enough time to edit the show. There was a media backlash and UPN told WWE that he wasn't welcome on TV anymore. At the Great American Bash 2005 he was powerbombed through the stage by the Undertaker. This would be his last WWE appearance. Due to his anger with WWE, he left and appeared on UWF two days later. His challenged any current WWE superstar to a match at EPFD05. The Mortal Kombatants had dominated the UWF Tag Team Division. After becoming the Tag Team Champs at Inaguration Day, they had defeated everyone in their way. They mostly faced the Spiderz and the Little People. They were getting heat though because they would use weapons and outside interference to keep their titles. The Spiderz had become irritated and proposed a Tag Team Gauntlet match for the Tag Team titles at EPFD05. The match was made. Gary Lewis had become American Champion at Inaguration Day. He was cocky backstage and few people liked him. On Pain 19, July 21, 2005, he lost the title to a man ever fewer people liked. That man was Hitler. The next man to go for the title was Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. But Hitler had befriended Dark Tornado and Dark Tornado screwed Johnny. When Gary Lewis had a rematch for the title he was screwed by Jay Leno, the man he defeated to get the rematch. Lewis fought Leno in a match but was defeated by Leno. Leno suggested that at EPFD05 they should fight again but if Lewis lost, he should get a sex change. Lewis accepted but only if Leno put his manhood on the line too. Meanwhile, Dark Tornado laid down for Hitler in a title match. Immediately after the match Johnny the Homicidal Maniac and Charlie Chaplin jumped Hitler and Dark Tornado. A fatal four-way match was made between the four of them for the title. Mario was the first champion in UWF until he faced Link in a title defense. Mario defeated Link but Link responded by attacking Mario after the match. Mario was injured and forced to vacate the title. A tournament was set up for the vacant title and Mario surprised everyone when he faced Link in the first round. Mario had faked the injury to to get a chance to get his hands on an unprepared Link. Mario made it to the finals of the tournament and faced the Punisher for the title. Mario defeated the Punisher in a close contest and, as the two shook hands after the match, Link attacked both the Punisher and Mario. After the UWF tournament, Satan interfered in a Link and Punisher match; supposedly because the Punisher defeated him in the tournament. However, it was revealed that Link sold his soul to Satan to get at the UWF Championship. Link and Satan were trying to take out the competition, mainly Punisher and Mario. Satan was attacking Punisher in a match they had when suddenly Radioactive Man debuted in UWF by attacking Satan. He attacked Satan a few weeks later and a match was made between the two at EPFD05. Link and Punisher, meanwhile, fought for number one contendership for the UWF Championship. Both men were counted out and a triple threat Hell in a Cell match was made for the title at EPFD05. =Event= *'Radioactive Man vs. Satan' **Radioactive Man pinned Satan at 6:18 *'Muhammed Hassan vs. WWE Superstar(Edge)' **''Matt Hardy interferes and attack both Edge and Lita'' ***Muhammed Hassan pinned Edge at 6:18 *''UWF Tag Team Championship:'' *'Seven Team Gauntlet' **''Mortal Kombatants© vs. Spiderz'' ***Scorpion made Spider-man submit at 5:01 **''Mortal Kombatants© vs. Little People'' ***Reptile pinned Justin X at 4:53 **''Mortal Kombatants© vs. Tornado & Superman'' ***Tornado pinned Reptile at 3:11 **''Tornado & Superman vs. Thor & Rhino'' ***Thor pinned Tornado at 3:10 **''Thor & Rhino vs. Empire'' ***Darth Sidious pinned Rhino at 4:24 **''Empire vs. Bones'' ***Darth Sidious pins Fone Bone at 2:52 to become the UWF Tag Team Championship for the first time *''Liu Kang debuts on RAW'' **Bischoff tries to attack Kang but Kang kicks Bischoff's head off *'Loser gets a gender change:' *'Gary Lewis vs. Jay Leno' **Gary Lewis pins Leno at 4:13 *''UWF American Championship'' *'Charlie Chaplin vs. Johnny vs. Dark Tornado vs. Hitler©' **Johnny pinned Chaplin at 4:44 to become the American Champion for the first time *''UWF Championship: '' *'Hell in a Cell Match' *'Punisher vs. Link vs. Mario©' **Link pins Punisher at 12:26 to become the UWF Champion for the first time =Aftermath= Liu Kang would start off his UWF career with a match against Eric Bischoff and came out victorious. He would win match after match and stayed undefeated in UWF until the end of the third season. Muhammed Hassan capitalize on his victory over Edge by getting victories over many UWF superstars. He would go undefeated in UWF until the end of the third season. Radioactive Man's war with Satan was not done and he would battle against Satan, Anti-Christ, and Link for a few more months. His battles with them ended after he defeated Link in a UWF Championship #1 contender's match. He would go on and become the UWF Champion during the second season. Jay Leno was forced to get a gender change and was so embarrassed that he went on a losing streak. He was still angry and shaved Gary Lewis's head bald. Jay Leno hated it in UWF and left after season two. The Empire's tag title run was short lived and they would lose the titles back to the Mortal Kombatants shortly after the second season began. The Mortal Komabatants would hold the titles for a little over a month before losing the titles to the Bones. The Spiderz were so distraught over coming up short once again that they turned on the fans in order to try and finally win the tag team titles. Johnny the Homicidal Maniac would later lose the American Championship to Dark Tornado thanks to interference by Hitler. Johnny would respond by attacking Hitler and the two of them fell off a building and were injured for a few months. Link would continue with UWF Championship reign with victories over both Mario and the Punisher in singles matches. However, Link was upset in a title defense against the Incredible Hulk. Link would then be unable to regain the title in a rematch against the Hulk. =Special Notes= *UWF debut: Fone Bone, Liu Kang, & Smiley Bone *In ring debut: Fone Bone, Muhammed Hassan, Radioactive Man, & Smiley Bone *Mario's first Main Event Appearance *Link's first Main Event Appearance *The Punisher's first Main Event Appearance *Final UWF Match: Superman *Final Mega Event Appearance: Superman